<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nothing says i miss you quite like “i’m running out of time.” by lukioo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830522">nothing says i miss you quite like “i’m running out of time.”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukioo/pseuds/lukioo'>lukioo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marble Hornets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:21:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukioo/pseuds/lukioo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a warm night when he got the call.</p><p>The sun had gone down, only yellow streetlights and the stars lighting up the outside. The streets were empty as traffic lights idly blinked. The motel smelled like old bedsheets and dust. Ever so often, a semi would rumble by, rattling the small motel and making the painting on the wall shake and sway. </p><p>Tim was in the middle of swallowing his meds when he heard his phone begin to ring. He put down his water bottle and picked up his phone.</p><p>‘Jay Merrick’</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay &amp; Timothy "Tim" W., Jay/Timothy "Tim" W.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nothing says i miss you quite like “i’m running out of time.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a warm night when he got the call.</p><p>The sun had gone down, only yellow streetlights and the stars lighting up the outside. The streets were empty as traffic lights idly blinked. The motel smelled like old bedsheets and dust. Ever so often, a semi would rumble by, rattling the small motel and making the painting on the wall shake and sway. </p><p>Tim was in the middle of swallowing his meds when he heard his phone begin to ring. He put down his water bottle and picked up his phone.</p><p>
  <em>Jay Merrick</em>
</p><p>He sighed before answering the call and let out a tired,“Yeah?” </p><p>“Come over.” Jay’s voice sounded gravely and strained. </p><p>“I, Jay, what is this about?” Tim’s brows furrowed as he rubbed his forehead. </p><p>“Please.” He sounded desperate. “I’m running out of time. I need your help.”</p><p>Tim sighed again, closing his eyes. “I’ll be over in a few minutes. Room 9?”</p><p>”Yeah.” </p><p> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">I don’t think that I would exactly call it love</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">But it’s dripping down my consciousness</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">As you’re slipping down my lungs</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">It took a couple of knocks on Jay’s door to get him to open it. Tim was stood tapping his foot, looking out onto the road that was near the motel.</p><p class="p1">They had gotten separate rooms this time because Jay stayed up too late working and woke Tim up too much. It cost more money but Tim slept better like this. As for Jay, he probably slept less with this setup because he didn’t have to worry about Tim waking up.</p><p class="p1">There were still very few cars to be seen on the road, except for the occasional semi that came through. The stars in the night sky were dull and muted, somewhat covered by grey clouds.</p><p class="p1">Just before Tim could knock for a fourth time, Jay answered the door. </p><p class="p1">“Jay, what’s this all about?” Tim’s shoulders raised as Jay looked behind him quickly. He grabbed Tim by the collar of his shirt and pulled him inside, shutting the door quickly. </p><p class="p1">“Jay?” Tim barely got his name out before being pushed against the wall and roughly kissed. His hands grasped Jay’s arms tightly, trying to resist the urge to pull Jay closer. </p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry.” He whispered into Tim’s mouth, pulling away ever so slightly. Tim let out a small grunt. “I needed you.”</p><p class="p1">Tim bit his lip, looking down at Jay’s shaking hands against his hips. “Jay, I-“ </p><p class="p1">“Don’t talk. Please.” Jay looked at him, pulling his hands away. “If you don’t want this you can go.” </p><p class="p1">Tim didn’t want to leave but he knew that he should. He glanced at the door briefly, knowing that Jay wasn’t going to be stable without Tim there, but the decisions he’d make like this he’d probably regret. It’d be better for the both of them if Tim had left, but his mouth betrayed him, “Let me stay.”</p><p class="p1">Jay let them come together again, kissing Tim a bit softer than he had before. His hands found their place back on Tim’s hips while he moved to have his back on the wall. Their pace quickly picked up, and Tim shucked his jacket off, paying no attention to the jingle of his keys falling out of the pocket and hitting the tile floor. </p><p class="p1">Tim moaned softly into Jay’s mouth as Jay thread his fingers through his hair, pulling ever so slightly. Tim slipped his hands up Jay’s shirt, kneading circles into his skin. He was thin and bony, which only continued to worry Tim more and more the longer they were around each other. </p><p class="p1">Looking at photos from when Jay was younger or when he had first gotten wrapped into Marble Hornets, he wasn’t as skinny as he is now. Sure, he was still pretty slim and lanky, but Jay was painfully small now. </p><p class="p1">His eyes were sunken and bloodshot, and he shook constantly from nerves. The effect that everything had on Jay was worrying. Tim noticed himself losing some weight and his eyes looking more tired, but it was never to the extent of Jay’s. </p><p class="p1">His paranoia had made him unable to enjoy anything and his lack of sleep had made him more irritable than ever. Tim felt so terrible for him when he started to think about everything he’d gone through. He had a gun pointed at him and watched someone get stoned to death, yet he was still going through all the trouble to find Alex. </p><p class="p1">Tim knew that if he was in Jay’s position, he would’ve given up long ago. Maybe that’s why he felt himself drawn to Jay. His reckless determination and big heart. He was so determined, staying up all hours of the night just to figure out one small, meaningless thing. </p><p class="p1">He wouldn’t bring up Jay’s size to him in person, but it still worried him whenever he saw the smaller male. Jay just looked so tired and small and it hurt Tim to see him like that, especially when most of it was self inflicted. </p><p class="p1">Jay’s hands making their way underneath Tim’s shirt snapped him out of his thoughts. His mind began to fill of Jay once again, the feeling of him, the sound of him, his smell. Jay smelled so warm and welcoming. He smelled clean, with a hint of lavender and vanilla. Tim smelled like cigarette smoke and cinnamon spice. Jay liked his smell.</p><p class="p1">It was comforting.</p><p class="p1">Tim brushed his hands up Jay’s sides, slowly inching off his shirt. He pushed against Tim roughly, deepening their already aggressive kiss. His tongue was practically down Tim’s throat, but he wasn’t arguing. </p><p class="p1">Jay pulled away from the kiss, mouth still open and panting. He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor, prompting Tim to do the same by pulling on the hem of his shirt. Tim quickly obliged, grasping Jay’s hips once his shirt was removed. </p><p class="p1">Jay let out a small gasp, pushing on Tim and leading him to the bed. He threaded his fingers through Tim’s hair again, pulling him into another kiss. Tim’s grip on Jay’s hips tightened as he was pulled closer. </p><p class="p1">“Fuck.” Tim moaned into Jay’s mouth as he pulled his hair. His eyes fluttered close as Jay bit his lip, sighing heavily and looping his fingers through the belt loops of Jay’s jeans. Jay sat down on the bed, pulling the larger male down with him and letting him get on top of him. </p><p class="p1">For once, they weren’t thinking about anything else. Caught up in each other and not worrying about anything else. They both needed this. As much as Tim didn’t want to admit it, he needed this just as much if not more than Jay needed it. He just needed to let go. </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Let go. </em>
</p><p class="p1">With every moment that passed they were getting desperate for more contact. Jay had his head thrown back, moaning and grinding against Tim, hands tangled in his dark hair. </p><p class="p1">They both knew that in the morning they’d probably regret this and wouldn’t be able to make eye contact for the next couple of days, but for now they just wanted each other. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Smokey eyes, are you feeling good?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">For now, you're here with me</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Seems like we've waited long enough</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">For someone else to make us feel complete</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Tim was already gone when Jay woke up. His head was throbbing and his back ached. He looked at the empty bedsheets and thought about how just hours prior, Tim was holding him close. Jay could feel his eyes start to sting as he ran his hand through his hair. </p><p class="p1">This was a bad idea. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title is from the song ‘How I Survived Bobby Mackey’s Personal Hell’ and the rest is from ‘Banks’. Both are by Lincoln.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>